The purpose of this study is to determine if women who take NSAIDs chronically for inflammatory joint disease demonstrate abnormal ovulation which may be a potential cause of infertility in these women. These women will be compared with women who are not taking these medications. Prostaglandins are natural chemicals in the body that are known to be involved in many reproductive events including ovulation. Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) inhibit the formation of prostaglandins and therefore may effect ovulation. The GCRC Core Lab will batch run all samples at end of study.